sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Yumi the Panda
YUMI, otherwise known as Yumi the Panda, is one of the main characters in Tales of Mobius. She is an artificial intelligence created by Nikki the Hedgehog's father, and was given to Nikki as a present. Yumi was both a portable rhythm game and voice synthesizer that was meant to keep Nikki company whenever she was bored or lonely. She is able to memorize the lyrics of over a thousands songs, and can sing at any scale. After being charged with a Red Star Ring, she is able to enter her Mobian form for an extended amount of time, and her body is generated as a female, Mobian panda. She plays as similar role as Nicole, though Nicole is a computer system, and Yumi is more of a game/entertainment system. However, she is still learning her rights from wrongs, and has not fully developed her knowledge on the real world. With the help of her friends, Yumi has begun to develop her own separate personality and make her own decisions. Appearance Originally, Yumi was simply a voice synthesizer and rhythm game. She did not have a design- only a voice. Her system is a circular-shaped handheld with a blue symbol on the front shaped like a musical note, along with her name below it in white. On the inside of the system, there is a D-Pad along with the buttons A, B, X, and Y. There is a charger port in the back of the system, which can also be used to connect Yumi to a red star ring. Yumi's Mobian form takes the form of a 15-16 year old anthropomorphic, female panda. She has black and white fur and emerald green eyes. Yumi's black hair is short with splits at the end, and her bangs have blue streaks, mostly covering her left eye. Her muzzle and the inside of her ears are a tan color, and she has a small, black nose. She also has a patch of tan skin on her stomach. On her left arm, the start button is tattoo'd onto it, while on her right arm, the back button is tattoo'd onto it. As many people may be able to tell, Yumi's clothing is heavily cyber-themed, and is inspired by Vocaloids. Yumi's outfit includes a top, skirt, heels, gloves, and headphones. Her shirt is light blue and sleeveless with white trimming on the bottom and a white v-neck collar. On the bottom of her shirt in the front are the buttons A, B, X, and Y. Around her waist is a speaker system, which is usable when Yumi wants to project her voice. She wears a dark blue, loose neck tie with light blue stripes, and a small diamond-shaped clip on the front of it. Her fingerless gloves are light blue, white, and grey, and have the LB located on the left hand and RB located on the right hand, as well as diamonds on the center of each glove. Also, Yumi has a dark blue, ruffled skirt which comes a few centimeters above her knees. Her shoes are dark blue as well, with black colored heels on the second layer of the shoe. Attached to them are light blue and black circular plates with white wing designs on them. Yumi's socks are black with white trimming and a blue zig-zagged line going down the middle, representing sound waves. Finally, Yumi's headphones are light blue with back speakers and diamonds in the center. These headphones have the white wing design like the shoes. History Creation Yumi was created several years ago, when Nikki was just a young girl. Her father created the device to keep Nikki company when he was away, which was very often. He programmed Yumi to be a voice synthesizer and rhythm game, though Nikki never really used the game portion of Yumi's program. Instead, she enjoyed writing all sorts of different songs and teaching Yumi how to sing them. And though she had no real personality at the time, Yumi always enjoyed singing the songs that Nikki provided for her- eve if the always didn't come out as expected. Lost Memories It was on the night before Nikki's 15th birthday when it all happened. Her mother, Amanda, had stuck Yumi away in order to make a birthday song using the voice synthesizer and present it to Nikki the next day. But while she was writing that song, she accidentally knocked Yumi's system off of the desk, breaking it entirely. Amanda tried to get Yumi fixed, and managed to find someone who could help. Unfortunately, all of Yumi's songs were wiped from her memory, and everything from the previous years were gone. On Nikki's birthday, her mother broke the news, and the birthday girl was devastated. Nikki had become furious after all of her hard work was done, and Yumi could do nothing about it, no matter how hard she tried. All of the songs she sang with her owner- her best friend- were gone forever. After her birthday, Nikki had thrown Yumi away in hopes of forgetting all of the songs they'd made together. An Unblurred Eye A year had passed since Yumi was thrown away by Nikki. Inside the small, digital world the AI girl lived in, she felt a new emotion: Sadness. She was built for a certain reason, and that was to make Nikki happy and be her friend. Every day, she hoped to get another chance at being the voice she was supposed to, and once day, a miracle happened. Yumi's system found itself back in the hands of it's creator, Nikki's father. Nikki's father was surprised to find Yumi's system in the garbage, but then realized she had no songs. He knew his daughter's 16th birthday was approaching, so he decided to make the ultimate gift. The next day, on her birthday, Nikki got a surprise visit from her father, who returned Yumi to her. Nikki at first did not want to take Yumi back, claiming that she knew no songs. But then, she discovered a birthday song composed by her father, and Yumi sang it beautifully. Nikki's father left the next day, but his gift would never be forgotten, Yumi staying by Nikki's side ever since. Tales of Mobius TBC... Personality Since Yumi is an artificial intelligence, she originally had no personality. The girl's system was programmed to react to Nikki's feelings when requested, but she had no actual feelings herself. Then, as time went on, Yumi showed a huge passion for gaming and music. When she obtained her Mobian form through the red star rings, Yumi gained a cheery, positive personality. She is very innocent and loves to play with others. Due to having no experiences in the real world until traveling to Mobius, she is very unaware of how dangerous some people may actually be. Yumi is very easily persuaded and tricked, not thinking twice before acting. She thinks of fighting as a "game", though several times her allies have tried to explain it is not. However, believing that this war is a game seems to motivate her to try her best against the enemy. Category:Females Category:Pandas Category:Good Category:AIs/Programs Category:Work In Progress